¡Casey Jones ¿Cómo Pudiste!
by Violet-G0001
Summary: No, enserio, ¡¿Cómo te las arreglaste para cometer la peor metida de pata de la historia! Pero, al fin y al cabo, tú no eliges a quien amar y ese es el problema. ¿Por qué Mikey tuvo que acercase a ti? Si no lo hubiera hecho nada de esto habría pasado ¡NADA! Ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer, eh? ¿Decirle?...¿Cómo crees que reaccione? (¡YAOI! Basado en TMNT 2012)


**_Hummm...¿Hola?..._**

 ** _Bien, empecemos como debe ser...¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy bien...Bien nerviosa :$_**

 ** _¡Es mi primer fic! O mejor dicho ¡Es el primer fic que publico!_**

 ** _Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno, ya. Dejando eso y los horribles nervios de lado, me doy cuenta que una pareja tan "crack" como esta, no es la mejor opción para un primer fic, pero ¡Hey! ¡Quería ser diferente! y que mejor que con esto_**

 ** _¡Anímense!_**

 ** _Esten abiertos a las posibilidades, después de todo, para esto es Fanfiction; y quizás hasta se les haga simpática esta pareja_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Ahora vayamonos con las (aburridas) advertencias:_**

 ** _¡Esto es un Slash, Yaoi, Gay, ChicoxChico! así que si no te gustan este tipo de contenidos, pos...¡Adios!_**

 ** _¡Lenguaje vulgar! (gracias a Raph) Aunque por lo menos en este chapter no hay (Porque no está Raph presente)_**

 ** _Y creo que serían todas hasta el momento_**

 ** _._**

 ** _...¿Qué más...?_**

 ** _Ah, sí, me gustaría que me dejasen un review con criticas constructivas y ¿Por qué no? destructivas también, para poder mejorar y que la lectura no se les haga tan odiosa_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Creo que ya no hay más nada más que decir, excepto:_**

 ** _¡DISFRUTEN!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _¿Por qué, April?_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eso no lo tenía planeado._

 _Simplemente era la primera vez que me pasaba._

 _No sabía como manejarlo._

 _Y menos como apartarme._

 _Se supone que me quedaría con April, y por fin vencería a Donatello_

 _Se supone que ganaría el juego de hockey, y obtendría mi beca a la Universidad_

 _Se supone que saldría ileso de aquella batalla contra el Clan del Pie, y contra el mismísimo Shredder_

 _Eso era lo que tenía planeado_

 _Pero no. El destino, Dios, o lo que sea que esté allá arriba, tenía sus propios planes_

Todo empezó ese simple día de verano, durante las vacaciones escolares; al encontrarse a "su" pelirroja, April, en la guarida de sus amigos mutantes. Creyó que era completamente suya debido a la forma en que lo miraba y se dirigía a él

 _Después de tanto, pero finalmente, April O´neil había caído a mis pies_

Así que no decidió esperar más, le pediría salir con él y ella diría sí o sí

-Oye April, ¿Estás ocupada el sábado en la noche?

Lo miró extrañada por la pregunta, pero aún así respondió

-No, ¿Por?

-Pues pensaba que talvez tu y yo podamos...No sé, ir por ahí a cenar algo, ver una película...- _LLevarte a la cama..._

 _-_ Oh, lo siento Casey pero no puedo, es que...acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo, y es muy importante

Espera, espera, detente ahí...Acaso...¿Lo rechazó?

¿A él?

¿A Casey Jones?

La chica ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, o reacción de alguna; y se levantó, recogiendo sus cosas, para después salir de la guarida de las tortugas con su tipíco:

-Hasta manaña, chicos

Dejando atrás a un shockeado Casey, sin saber que pensar, solo mirando la salida

 _¿Qué?_

 _-_ Hey, Casey

Y es cuando _él_ entra en escena

Sacude la cabeza y se gira -...¿Uh? Ah hola, Mikey- Para encontrarse con el menor de los Hamato con un trozo de pizza mordido en una mano y otra ilesa en la otra mano

-¿Quieres?- Le extiende la pizza intacta, pero Casey la rechaza, pero el de pecas le insiste un rato y decide aceptar

Sigue con la mente en blanco. Por lo visto no se esperaba un rechazo, y es que ¡Dios! ¡Es Casey Jones! Cada chica que invitaba a salir siempre le aceptaba; y con "siempre", me refiero a SIEMPRE

-Y...¿Te gusta mucho el jockey?

Miraba atentamente su trozo de pizza, como si entre el queso derretido y los pedazos de pepperoni se encontrara la razón del rechazo de la pelirroja, se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que la única forma de devolverlo a la tierra fue una pequeña sacudida de parte de Michelangelo

-¿Ah?

-Te decía que si te gustaba mucho el jockey- Un tanto desorientado todavía, solo pudo mirar a la sonrisa que se le dedicaba y corresponderla, como si de alguna manera el de banda naranja hubiera logrado contagiarle algo de alegría a través de esa simple sonrisa

-Pero claro que sí

-¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta? A mi, lo que más me gusta es correr sobre ese hielo. Es muy divertido

-Si, lo es...

Siguió con esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras Mikey le preguntaba cada cosa sobre su deporte favorito, no sabía si era porque se sentía alegre o felíz, solo lo hacía y ya. El único momento en que la borro fue cuando llego la hora de volver a su hogar

 _Que raro..._

Y es que nunca había cruzado más de dos o tres palabras con Michelangelo, y...El haberlo hecho...

 _...Pero fue divertido_

Volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa que se le había contagiado y regresó a su hogar sin recordar el rechazo de la pelirroja

 _Eso solo fue el comienzo de la peor metida de pata de la historia_

 _¡Bien hecho, Casey!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Asumo que, si llegaste hasta aquí, es porque te gustó ¿no? o como mínimo te entretuvo_**

 ** _So...¿Por qué no dejas algún review con tu opión y/o critica? Te juro que me harías realmente felíz X3_**

 ** _Y, ahora que lo pienso ¿Esta pareja tiene nombre? ¿No?_**

 ** _Entonces...¡Por el poder de... Olvídalo, creo que la llamaría...¿Misey? No sé, no tengo imaginación para eso_**

 ** _Anyway_**

 ** _Nada más tengo hecho este Cap, dependiendo de les gusta o no, haré los siguientes_**

 ** _Nada más por el momento_**

 ** _Bye!_**


End file.
